Max Steel (Character)
Max Steel is the hero of the Max Steel (2013 TV Series). He is made out of two characters in the series, Maxwell McGrath and Steel. These two known characters, both have jobs, Maxwell McGrath is a human, while Steel is an Ultralink. Maxwell generates the T.U.R.B.O Energy and he fights villains, and Steel helps by controlling the T.U.R.B.O Energy and he activates Turbo Modes to fight villains. They are both from Copper Canyon and they work for N-Tek, a secret agency that want to protect the world and fight THI (Trans Human Industries). They both fight villains like The Elementors, Miles Dredd, Jason Naught, Toxzon, Extroyer, Murukami, Makino, and others more. Also Max Steel will both discover the truth about their past and the secrets about N-Tek that Commander Forge Ferrus doesn't wants to tell them about. Maxwell McGrath is voiced by Andrew Francis and Steel is voiced by Sam Vincent. Origins Many years ago, three men named Commander Forge Ferrus, Jim McGrath, and Miles Dredd, were the co-Founder of a secret agency called N-Tek. Then they were doing an experiment with an energy known as 'T'achyon 'U'nlimited 'R'adiant 'B'io-'O'''ptimized, or T.U.R.B.O Energy for short. Then they used an Ultralink called Steel. Then Dredd wanted the T.U.R.B.O Energy for himself. He even made his own device to control T.U.R.B.O Energy. But then, an accident happened in N-Tek. The Ultralink and T.U.R.B.O Energy caused an explosion, which killed Jim McGrath and made Miles Dredd have his device permanently in his body and be able to absorb T.U.R.B.O Energy. But then sixteen years later, a teenager named Maxwell McGrath, later discovers that he can generate a blue energy called T.U.R.B.O Energy. TV Show Season 1 Come Together Part One Come Together Part Two Come Together Part Three Cleaning House Secret Identity Crisis C.Y.T.R.O Attacks! Hard Water The Thrill of the Hunt Extroyer Unleashed Live by the Sword Uncle Sam Wants You! Elements of Surprise Part One Elements of Surprise Part Two Driven The Truth Hurts The Secret Admirer Scrambled X Marks the Spot Gone Fishin' Making the Grade Split Decisions Pick Your Poison Thanks, I Think Earth Under Siege Part One Earth Under Siege Part Two Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One Ultralink Invasion Part Two Dredd Ascendant Toxic Relationship Full Metal Racket Animal Attraction Appearances in Bonus Clips ''Coming soon Appearances in Other Places There are toys of him, like action figures, Max Steel Turbo Battlers, Max Steel Deluxe Turbo Battlers, and in the Max Steel & Monster High McDonald's Happy Meal Toys in Mexico. Also, there was a giant figure of Max Steel in his Turbo Strength Mode in the Toy Fair. In the Max Steel Official Website, the games are about him saving the world and races, like in Turbo Run. Also there is an N-Tek file of him and also of his Turbo Modes. Also in the N-Tek lab, posters of him in Turbo Strength Mode, constructable of him and of Turbo Strength Mode, and also coloring pages of him. He also appears in Go Turbo by Cole Plante. Turbo Modes Gallery Trivia * Max Steel cannot remove his Turbo Base Mode. * Max Steel has a different appearance than the original Max Steel. * Max Steel is sometimes mentioned as Maxwell McGrath + Steel = Max Steel. * Max Steel is named Max Steel because Maxwell said Max and Steel said Steel, so then they called him Max Steel. * It can be that in Season 2, the villains and people will know that Max Steel is Maxwell McGrath. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alien Category:Ultralink Category:Hero Category:N-Tek agent Category:Max Steel Category:Things that Contains or Works with Turbo Energy Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Copper Canyon High School Students Category:Kidnapped